blaze_and_the_monster_machinesfandomcom-20200213-history
Ninja Soup/Gallery/1
Prologue: Ninja practice with Blackbelt S4E20 Opening at Blackbelt's dojo.png S4E20 Blackbelt jumping to the other side.png S4E20 Blackbelt posing on a hill.png S4E20 Blackbelt chops a target.png S4E20 Blackbelt chops another target.png S4E20 Blackbelt stands on a hill ledge.png S4E20 Blackbelt spinning on a post.png S4E20 Blackbelt spinning on another post.png S4E20 Blackbelt strikes a pose.png S4E20 Blaze and AJ arrive.png|"Nice moves, Blackbelt!" "Thanks, fellas!" S4E20 Hey, check it out.png|Hey! Check it out! AJ and I are visiting our friend, Blackbelt, the ninja master! S4E20 Blackbelt kicking a bag.png S4E20 Blackbelt punching a second bag.png S4E20 Blackbelt kicking a post away.png S4E20 Blackbelt stands proud.png S4E20 Blackbelt "It's your turn".png|"C'mon, Blaze and AJ! It's your turn!" S4E20 Blaze and AJ "Time to become...".png|"Yeah! Time to become..." S4E20 Blaze and AJ transforming.png|NINJA UP! (About time!) S4E20 Blaze and AJ in their ninja suits.png|"Ninjas!" S4E20 Blaze and AJ punch targets.png S4E20 Blaze and AJ in ninja poses.png S4E20 Blaze and Blackbelt high tire.png Meet Blackbelt’s Grandma S4E20 Blaze, AJ and Blackbelt hear a voice.png S4E20 AJ "sounds like someone's coming".png S4E20 Blaze, AJ and Blackbelt hear the voice again.png S4E20 Blackbelt recognizing the voice.png S4E20 Blackbelt "It's my grandma!".png S4E20 Grandma Ninja appears.png S4E20 Grandma Ninja kicks a target.png S4E20 Grandma Ninja poses.png S4E20 Blackbelt greeting his grandma.png S4E20 Grandma Ninja embraces Blackbelt.png S4E20 Grandma Ninja hugs Blackbelt affectionately.png S4E20 Blackbelt "I made you something".png S4E20 Blackbelt gives Grandma Ninja a present.png S4E20 Grandma Ninja takes the present from Blackbelt.png S4E20 Grandma Ninja opening her present.png S4E20 Blackbelt watching.png S4E20 Grandma Ninja looks at her present.png S4E20 Picture of Blackbelt and his grandma.png S4E20 Blackbelt "I want you to meet my friends".png S4E20 Grandma Ninja meeting Blaze and AJ.png S4E20 Blaze "Nice to meet you".png S4E20 AJ "Blackbelt's grandma was a ninja".png S4E20 Grandma Ninja "sometimes like to do a little of".png S4E20 Grandma Ninja flips.png S4E20 Grandma Ninja does a rear kick.png S4E20 Grandma Ninja breaking a target.png S4E20 Blaze and AJ astounded by Grandma Ninja.png S4E20 Blackbelt "You're the best, Grandma!".png|You're the best, Grandma! A bad cold S4E20 Grandma Ninja "What can I say".png S4E20 Grandma Ninja starting to sneeze.png S4E20 Grandma Ninja sneezes.png S4E20 Blackbelt "Are you okay?".png S4E20 Grandma Ninja "just a little sneeze is all".png S4E20 Grandma Ninja stuttering.png S4E20 Grandma Ninja sneezes into some bags.png S4E20 Blaze and AJ worried for Grandma Ninja.png S4E20 AJ "It sounds like you've got a cold".png S4E20 Grandma Ninja sneezes yet again.png S4E20 Grandma Ninja realizing.png S4E20 Grandma Ninja "I do have a cold!".png S4E20 Grandma Ninja "A big cold!".png S4E20 Blackbelt knows a remedy.png S4E20 Blackbelt "A nice warm bowl of...".png S4E20 Ninja Soup on a scroll.png S4E20 Blaze "Ninja Soup can get rid of any cold".png S4E20 The Ninja Soup picture again.png S4E20 Three golden lemons.png S4E20 Five polka dot peppers.png S4E20 One giant noodle.png S4E20 Grandma Ninja "very hard to find".png S4E20 Blackbelt "we can do it".png S4E20 Blaze and AJ will find the ingredients.png S4E20 AJ gets on Blaze.png S4E20 Blackbelt getting a bed.png S4E20 Blackbelt kicks the bed over.png S4E20 Grandma Ninja sneezes onto the bed.png S4E20 Grandma Ninja lies on the bed.png S4E20 Grandma Ninja thanking her grandson.png S4E20 Ninjas, ride!.png The ninjas set off/Ninjas! S4E20 Blaze and Blackbelt flip over the bridge.png S4E20 Blaze and Blackbelt jumping over the bridge.png S4E20 Blackbelt posing in mid-air.png S4E20 Blaze posing in mid-air.png S4E20 Blackbelt posing on the ground.png S4E20 Blaze posing on the ground.png S4E20 Blaze, AJ and Blackbelt in ninja poses.png S4E20 Blaze punching past the camera.png S4E20 Blackbelt punching past the camera.png S4E20 AJ kicking past the camera.png S4E20 AJ jumps into Blaze.png S4E20 Blaze and Blackbelt crossing a river 1.png S4E20 Blaze and Blackbelt crossing a river 2.png S4E20 Blaze and Blackbelt crossing a river 3.png S4E20 Blaze and Blackbelt crossing a river 4.png S4E20 Blaze chopping a log.png S4E20 Blackbelt chops the log more.png S4E20 Tree stumps land in the river.png S4E20 Blaze and Blackbelt crossing the tree stumps.png S4E20 Blaze and Blackbelt drive back to back.png S4E20 Blaze swings on a vine.png S4E20 Blackbelt flips off his vine.png S4E20 Blaze and Blackbelt "It's ninja time".png S4E20 Blaze and Blackbelt pose epically.png To return to the Ninja Soup episode summary, click here. Category:Galleries Category:Episode galleries Category:Season 4 episode galleries